Crimson enigma
by SSGA
Summary: Sephiroth found out about his origins in Nibleheim with Genesis guiding him both to that and also that enigmatic mansion Shin-Ra had built years ago. After his death, Genesis returned to the very first place where everything started, his intentions unbeknownst to himself. What he finds is more than he ever wanted but can a monster truly be rooted by such things? Genesis/Vincent
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Summary: Sephiroth found out about his origins in Nibleheim with Genesis guiding him both to that and also that enigmatic mansion Shin-Ra had built years ago. After his death, Genesis returns to the very first place where everything started, his intentions even unbeknownst to himself. What he finds is more than he ever wanted but can a monster truly be rooted by such things? He has better ideas. Genesis/Vincent.

Author note: The idea for this story stole two nights of my sleep so it'd better turn out good. I might insert some pieces of my other story, Genesis, in it. Also the wonderful Gothicdragon752 (whose stories are certainly pleasant to read) has helped me when I reached the dead end. Thank you and I hope I haven't disappointed you.

Also I must add that this chapter is dedicated to my dear friend, Nephilim rising who's been researching ardently to create such beautiful stories. Thanks for your efforts and I wish to see more of you here on Fanfiction.

**Chapters merged: **Since chapter one was very short I decided to combine the first two chapters together.

**Warning: **Rated **R**, dark themes, shōnen-ai, semi-rape and character death. If this isn't your type, you'd better stay away from it.

Enjoy!

ξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξ

_"…My old friends, I swear I never meant for this,_

_I never meant…" Sam Endicott_

Even now, a few floors under the ground, he could hear the flames crackling up there. He saw the blazing inferno, he saw the carnage. Yet he felt nothing. He felt as hollow as ever, as hollow as his steps resounded in the dank caves. The faint yet odd scent of vanilla was still tangible as he walked toward that certain room. He knew exactly why he had come down here. He had done nothing wrong, in fact it was the most righteous thing he had done in his whole life. Yet he was taken aback by what his silver haired friend had done back at the reactor only moments ago. Sighing, he closed cerulean eyes. Whatever he did, he could not wipe those moments away from his memory. _Suicide…_ He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it.

_Why?_

The question rang silently in his mind. Standing in front of the door, he placed leather framed fingers on its dusty surface. It was why he had come here. Shaking his head, he opened the door with a creak much louder than his liking. Entering, he closed the door slowly, intent on not hearing the sound again. The familiar surrounding greeted him as he approached the specific coffin, slowly and quietly opening the heavy lid and placing on the ground.

Releasing the breath he was holding shakily he looked at the sleeping man. _Wha-?_ He could swear to the goddess that only second before he saw Sephiroth there, sleeping soundly, his serious features as seraphic as ever. Yet this man… He had the same pale skin, the same face only his hair were dark as night. _Silver…Ebony…Night…Moon…_ Smiling somberly to himself, he bent forward, closing his eyes as the perfect bow of eyelashes quivered gently in distress. He let himself go.

Genesis kissed him, slowly at first, familiarizing himself with the new sensation. The faint monotony of the man's breathing changed as he woke up, breaking yet another smile upon his lips as he invaded that warm mouth. Even through closed eyelids he could sense the man's shock as his breath hitched, his heart hammering against his chest. A crystal droplet fell onto that pale face as he kissed him ardently, his free hand cupping that sharp jaw. The man had lost his son but he…he…

Pulling away abruptly, he turned around, his back facing those wide ruby eyes.

"Who are you?"

The question rang long after he was hurled into a wall, turned around and had a metallic claw suffocating life out of him. Genesis smirked as his hands rose to grip the clawed one of the man.

"Why does it matter?"

Red eyes narrowed as Genesis' sarcastic voice filled the silence. The tightening of that iron grip suggested he'd better answer or he would die exactly where his comrade had taken his own life.

"Genesis...Genesis…Rhapsodos…"

The metal claw left his neck and with it went the pressure, leaving him choking as he laughed. Regaining his breath, Genesis stood straight, brushing off the thick layer of dust away from his shoulders, wincing slightly as his hand brushed non-too-gently over the old wound.

"Why would a man like you be left down here to _rot_, Vincent Valentine?"

Smirking, he watched as the raven haired man slowly turned toward him, eyeing him dangerously.

"How do you know me?"

Shrugging, Genesis walked toward one of the coffins, opening it. He sat inside, taking out his favorite book.

"Oh, I know of things you've never wanted anyone to know."

"I told you once not to answer me that way, wasn't it clear enough?"

Metal clinked softly and he watched from the corner of his eyes as the man before him clenched his hands. Genesis smiled though with his head down, Vincent couldn't see him.

"My friend, do you fly away now, to a world that abhors you and I? All that waits you is a somber morrow, no matter where the winds may blow."

He could feel Vincent's confused stare and raised his head, looking directly in his eyes. _Turks._

"Where do you know that play?"

"Loveless?" Genesis held up the book, an elegant eyebrow rising up slowly, "It's my favorite play. I have several interpretations about it."

Sound of many footsteps echoed throughout the underground caves, attracting their attentions. He jumped out of the coffin he was sitting in, approaching the door silently.

"What are you-…"

"Shhh…." He held up his hand, listening carefully until they were no more."They are lab assistants."

"The labs haven't been used for years…"

"Ha!" His features contorted in disdain, a smirk tugging at his lips as he looked back to the black haired figure standing in front of him."Do you see now? You know nothing about me, about everything. You're just a _coward_ who hides himself whenever he loses."

The already angered man was at his neck again and Genesis gripped his hands, pushing him a few feet away.

"Your _son_ kills himself out there and _you_ just sit here and watch!"

Not able to bear the emotional strain anymore, Genesis collapsed down, unconscious.

ξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξ

The man in front of him suddenly collapsed. Vincent watched him for a few seconds, reluctantly approaching him.

"Ge…Genesis?"

Crouching on the ground beside him, he shook him slowly."Genesis?"

It appeared that he was only unconscious. Turning him over on his back, Vincent cradled him up in his arms and carried him to the coffin he had chosen, laying him down. He stood beside him, watching the sleeping man. _He said my son?_

_'Lucrecia stood in the room, her back facing the door as he entered. Immediately a bright smile was curling on his lips, lightening his always stoic features. Upon hearing his footsteps against the wooden floor, she turned around, wiping all traces of mirth away from his face. Her face was different from their other encounters, her features troubled and uneasy as she fiddled with the buttons on her white coat._

_"Has something happened?" Vincent approached her, looking directly in her usually warm eyes which were clouded with grief. He immediately knew something was wrong._

_She shook her head slightly, suddenly hugging him, confirming his guess. He gently hugged her back, leaning his head against hers._

_"Lucrecia, what's wrong?"_

_Parting away slowly yet longingly from him, she turned around abruptly._

_"I'm sorry Vincent but I…I…"_

_Vincent was losing his calm, strong claws of anxiety threatening to enclose on him completely._

_"I'm pregnant." She shied away further from him, "With Hojo's child. We're going to devote it to the experiments."_

_Vincent's eyes grew wide at the unexpected words, 'but…but…'._

_"I'm sorry Vincent but I can't." As though having heard his thoughts she said and turned around. Lucrecia Crescent, the only love of his life, left the room, passing beside him as she headed for the door, chocolate locks obscuring her heart shaped face._

_The door closed behind him, the bang echoing too loud for his ears in the room. With that, he felt something break in him, too. He didn't know why was he feeling like this, his heart bled, pleaded him to weep, yet a smirk was the only thing that managed to seep from his shattered façade; a smirk so acrid that he could even taste its venomous sharp edge._

_At that day, a part of him died, leaving an empty void staring at him…'_

He didn't know how long he had been sitting down, gazing at the man who lay in front of him yet with his mind elsewhere. Blinking those images away, he looked at the redhead. There were ragged red lines on the pale neck, making him look at his sharp clawed fingers, blaming his monstrous appendage. This was his punishment, one that would be present all his immortal life, reminding him of something, of some long lost memory.

This man, this 'Genesis', he didn't know anything about. His face and features were young, perhaps too young but the white hairs that streaked his dull auburn locks and the ragged lines that covered his neck; he didn't know what to say about. _What do you know about me? Why did you come here? Who are you?_ There were so many questions in his head about this young man who had awakened him from his sleep but right now he could do nothing but wait. Leaning his back against the dusty old wall, he closed his eyes.

ξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξ

_A moan escaped those lush pink lips, chocolate strands stuck damply to that refined body. His breaths were fast and shallow and increased in rhythm like the moans that were now muffled with shaky feminine hands. Vincent was there, right there, watching like a shadow yet he couldn't see their faces. He didn't wish to see their faces, he only wanted to wake up. After a few more thrusts, the animalistic roar filled his ears-…_

He woke up sharply, his eyes quickly taking in the surrounding. Someone was whimpering softly. Why wasn't he in his coffin? It was when everything rushed back to his mind. _Genesis!_ He stood up, walking quickly to his side. His lips moved silently, at times a moan or a whimper escaping them and then followed some incoherent words. Vincent really didn't know what to do about this man, but certainly being here wasn't good for him. He approached the door, opening it slowly, afraid of anyone hearing its creak. Glancing around through the ajar door, he noticed no one around there. Closing the lid of his coffin, he came back to the lying crimson figure. Taking him out slowly and carefully, he leaned the redhead to himself, holding him with one hand and with the other closing the heavy lid. He took him up in his arms, throwing the cloak around him. Again peeking through the slit of the door to make sure no one was there, he ran as fast and as silent as he could through the dank caves to the covert stairway.

A pang of nostalgia hit him as he saw the mansion where he lived in momentarily around thirty years ago; also did his acts arouse such feeling. He was playing hide and seek with the ones he assumed were there like his years back at Shin-Ra. Nothing had changed from what he remembered, dust blanketing everything. Checking the doors, he entered the first one he found unlocked and placed the redhead on the bed. He began shuffling through the drawers, finally finding the key, he locked the door.

Vincent sat on the lonely armchair, glancing around the room. Dull sunrays penetrated through the hoary curtains, playing lazily on Genesis' tense features. He was running out of patience but maintained his self-control. Something caught his eye and he rose to see it from near. That emblem on his harness belt; it looked so familiar. Where had he seen it? _Shin-Ra! He's a SOLDIER!_

The answer took him by surprise. What would a SOLDIER possibly be looking for in a place like this? They were Shin-Ra's military unit…_ Maybe he was escorting those lab assistants but… Nibleheim was off-limits for SOLDIERs, for if they were to find out about the experiments… So he knows… That was why he told that… Brilliant indeed._ Vincent couldn't help being intrigued by this 'Genesis'. Despite what he thought about him and also his possibly young age, he seemed to know many things. He was no naïve. In fact he seemed very sophisticated and that was clearly obvious from their previous encounter. With that in mind and the simplest hint of smile on his lips he waited for the man to wake up.

ξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξ

_Houses were crumbling around him, falling victim to the hungry flames that swallowed them one by one. The blazing inferno reached for the sky, the smoke painting the sky blacker than the night. Around him, inhabitants fled only to be cut through by that bloodthirsty sword, their agonizing cries drowned by the cracklings of the burning village._

_'Jenova project S was a project created to make the perfect monster'_

_His words echoed in his head as he watched the silver haired demigod slaughter the people of the very town where he was born._

_Suddenly the flames closed on him as he watched through them when Sephiroth raised his head, that deadly smirk playing on his lips and turned around, heading toward his 'mother'. _

_'Whether your words are lies created to deceive me or the truth which I've been looking for all my life, you will rot.'_

Azure eyes flew wide open, staring for a few seconds at the ceiling. The room was dark, only the faint light of the moon dimly lit the room. He sensed the eyes that were watching him.

"How long have I been out?"

"A day."

A smile fleeted on his lips as he still didn't face Vincent. He decided to keep silent, waiting if the latter would break the silence first.

A few moments passed when finally he spoke, the almost familiar deep voice filling the room.

"What did you mean by 'my son'?"

_'Whether your words are lies created to deceive me or the truth which I've been looking for all my life, you will rot.'_

He had expected Sephiroth to do everything, kill the villagers, murder Zack and also that kiddo but not kill himself. At first he didn't know how to react, to be happy that the man who rejected his utmost wish had killed himself, taking it also into account that they had been friends and comrades for more than ten years or…or what? There was no need to choose between this or that for he had reacted the way he should have. He had lost his friend and also his rival. Now he could see that without Sephiroth in this world, no matter how hard he tried, he could never step out of his shadow. Back at Shin-Ra it was because his heroism and now it was because his ultimate cruelty.

A crystalline droplet rolled down his right cheek, taking him by amazement as the final reality hit him. Of all SOLDIER, of its elite group, of the renowned trio, he was the only one that was left. Angeal had died, attempting a suicide performed by his protégé and now Sephiroth… Genesis sighed audibly. Of all people, he never imagined his silver haired friend do something like that because he had been friends with him, had lived with him. _Damn those insolents!_ He cursed under his breath. They had been fighting side by side in that damned war for eight years of their lives; for goddess sake, they had been to hell and back; because he knew him. He knew that, deep down, an ardent desire for life burned fervently in his emotionless friend.

A slender finger traced the drying trail the tear had left behind, Genesis finally decided to speak.

"You don't know him. His biological mother was doctor Lucrecia Crescent, your lover, yet he was told and also believed that his mother was Jenova. He once was my… hero before I joined SOLDIER as you may have noticed by now. We were friends for ten years, we rose together through the ranks until all hell broke loose." A smirk tugged at his lips as his memories flashed vividly in front of his eyes. He was telling him the story of their lives, yet he knew that he would never understand."Shin-Ra started a war with Wutai that lasted for eight years. You should have been there to see him. He fought so deadly yet at the same time so elegantly that he was the first one to become first class at his age. He was famous not only among the people of Midgar but also in Wutai. He was a hero for everyone, but he was my… friend. We lived together through that hellish war, we fought together and now…he's dead. He's dead."_ Dead… Dead…_ He couldn't believe it. The Sephiroth that laughed even at the face of death was dead now. He couldn't believe it. _No…_ He couldn't believe it unless he saw his friend's lifeless body. It was so wrong for Sephiroth to be dead. It was so unlikely. It was so inappropriate for such an otherworldly creature he was.

"Wha-…"

"Humph, but you can't understand certainly for you don't know him, for you had stuck yourself in that," he rose abruptly from the bed, swaying slightly but he righted himself, ignoring the sudden sensation of vertigo as he approached the sitting figure, "in that _damned_ coffin of yours and watched him _take his own bloody life!_" His whole frame was shaking with rage as he spoke."While you were _dreaming_ so peacefully in your hellhole, he was learning of his very _colorful_ past! And now he is dead! Do you understand? The demon of Wutai, everyone's hero, Shin-Ra's prized _poster boy_, the holier-than-thou demigod, my, _fuck it_, friend is as good as his dead victims on the battlefield!"

Genesis turned around, his back facing the man whose ruby eyes were probably boring holes through his back. _No one understands._ Suddenly there was a sound, a faint smooth rustle of clothes as Vincent approached him from behind and stood in front of him. He wished to look away but gazed back.

"I'm sorry Genesis but…"

The deep voice trailed off as Vincent's cold clawed hand slowly rose to his face, brushing away auburn locks in the comforting gesture, his pale face drawing near, only a breath away.

"…I'll try to understand."

With that whisper, soft warm lips locked with his, he let himself go.

Genesis deepened the kiss as his slender fingers worked with the attire Vincent was wearing. His hands returned to the ebony soft tresses as the cape fell, a smirk tugged at his lips. The latter was doing the same to the buckles on his coat only a bit slower and more careful. When the coat was finished, he broke away from those demanding lips, guiding the black haired man to the bed. As Vincent lay, his hands turned back to the harness belt as he began to undress so very slowly, making sure that those ruby eyes won't leave him. Auburn locks hid his face as he watched the man lying in front of him, unadulterated lust igniting golden flames in his eyes yet his lips remained in an impassive line. He stood straight, gazing back at him, not at all ashamed of his nudity. After a few moments of utter silence, Vincent growled lowly, urging Genesis to do what they both wanted. The bed protested as the excessive settled upon it. Soon their lips locked in yet another passionate power play and he couldn't help but shudder as cold claws came to rest on his back. His slender pale fingers got lost in the ebony mane, amazing him with its silkiness. Suddenly he drew back, lying beside him on the narrow bed. He could hear the silent question ring in the air; _why did you stop?_

"You remind me of him. I look at you and then…and the-…"

Swollen, lush lips covered his as Vincent tried to comfort him in his own way, his hand gently brushing his cheek. Genesis slammed his body playfully to the one on top of him, smirking through the kiss as a moan escaped his silent lover. His hands caressed the pale chiseled back as the kisses trailed down to his neck. He moaned as Vincent bit his nipples teasingly, hardening the already erected flesh. He couldn't hold it anymore.

Genesis repeated the process only more ardently as the switched places. Even through the thick layer of cloth that separated them, he could feel the man's swollen flesh against his own only he wasn't sure anymore. Without ceremony he tore that last piece of covering.

He glanced back at Vincent, searching for a sign, anything that would urge him to continue and he did much to his surprise. One moment they were lying on the bed and the other Genesis was on top of him, burying himself full-length in one powerful thrust. He couldn't see Vincent's face as he cried out in pain. His hands gripped those hips firmer as he continued to thrust back and forth. In the corner of his eyes he could see as Vincent clutched the creamy sheets even harder but he quickened their pace mercilessly. His lover's muffled moans grew louder and louder but he could see almost nothing as his vision was blurred by the auburn locks that stuck limply to his face, beads of sweat were rolling down his temples. Images began flickering in front of his eyes and he had to shake his head to wipe them away, only to be greeted by a new one.

…_"These things here are papers on Hollander's research. It says it gave birth to a normal child, which would mean it was a failure."…_

…_"His injury should have been very minor, although it wasn't healing as it should."…_

…_"__If you want to become a hero you have to embrace your dreams."…_

…_"If this world seeks my destruction…it goes with me…"…_

…_"__Ever since my childhood I could feel it. I was different than other people. I always thought I had some kind of special purpose. But, I didn't think it would be something like this. Am I even human?__"…_

…_"__Unfortunately…No, you are a monster.__"…_

And that stung.

"Come!" Genesis whispered seductively against his ear and bit the sharp collar bone hard enough to bleed. He withdraw from him, his lips twisting into a bitter smirk against Vincent's bruised shoulder as years and years of restraint and suppressed desire exploded in a powerful orgasm.

Lying on the bed beside his lover, he glanced back at his hazy eyes, his smirk spreading as he looked back at the ceiling again. They didn't leave him, the images. They were shards, shards of his broken past self. He knew it. It wasn't new to him. He was denied of it all; even of reaching those blissful heights of sinful passion yet he didn't care. Such things didn't exist for monsters like him. He was growing cold with each day and it was the proof. He no longer enjoyed it, no longer enjoyed anything.

Suddenly Vincent stood up from the bed, putting back his clothes.

"What are you doing?"

Genesis shifted, sitting on the bed, brushing auburn locks from his face. Vincent didn't answer him, hiding his face behind the long black locks as his fingers worked with the buckles on his cape. Finished with them, he turned toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

Azure eyes narrowed. He wasn't that type of person who'd tolerate being ignored, not at all. Trying the knob, a smile fleeted on his lips as he found out the door was locked. It'd buy him time.

"Having your _animalistic_ _desires _satisfied…"

Genesis stood up as Vincent came to take the key that glistened dimly on the desk; slender fingers taking it away from the latter's grasp as he closed the distance between them, the long ebony locks tingling his bare chest.

"…Now you're leaving. But…"

With his free hand, he gripped that pointed slim chin, forcing Vincent to look at him as his lips moved slowly.

"I'm. no. prostitute."

After a few seconds he released him, leaving the key on the desk, chuckling while going back to bed. The black haired man stood there like a statue but finally took the key, leaving toward the door.

"Are you going back to sleep there in those coffins? Ha, I should've known that."

He didn't look at the man who was standing in front of the door, his eyes looking fixedly at the bland ceiling. There was an almost inaudible rustle and soon the armchair creaked lowly as Vincent sat down. Having nothing to do, his hand began to caress the wrinkled white sheets mindlessly as the heavy silence settled in the room yet again.

"Why did you come here?"

The unexpected question amused him, bringing a faint smile to his lips.

"…My soul corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey, in my own salvation and your eternal slumber…"

His smile spread as he realized just what he said, the equivocation.

"Salvation…" Vincent paused as though tasting the word, "I don't see what that has to do with me."

"Why are you so curious about my past?"

Silence fell in the room. It seemed that the raven haired man was still waiting for his answer. Sighing, he surrendered.

"You two are very look alike, except your hair and eyes. His hair was shimmering, lively silver and his eyes were a special shade of emerald. You two have the same cold demeanor and are equally silent." _Not to mention your voice._ He added mentally.

"You're only putting off the answer."

Suddenly he had a strong urge to laugh, but suppressed it. Standing up from the bed, he turned around, his back facing the older man. A shiver ran down his spine as he reached to his back, bare fingers hovering above the old scar.

"Do you see the marks?" He said as he turned around, holding his hair back as he showed him his neck."It's called deterioration. Due to some event that triggered it, my cells were damaged and the healing process failed thus they are degrading, dying slowly and killing me eventually. He could help me, he could lend me his strength, his cells to cure _this_ _curse_ but when I asked him,"-_"You will rot."_-"he rejected me."

Lying again on the bed, he turned his back to Vincent, gazing at the window. _Goodnight, Angeal._

He waited for Vincent to come but seeing that the man had decided to remain on the armchair, he closed his eyes.

ξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξ

They went out of the mansion at the break of dawn, running away as fast as they could away from the spacious building up to one of mountains. Genesis doubled over, putting his palms on his knees as he panted for breath.

"Wa…it…"

Hearing nothing of Vincent he glanced up, seeing the red cape facing him. He stood straight, walking toward him. Below, the ashes of the burnt village were still smoking lazily, the macabre carnage gazing at the cloudy welkin. Nibleheim would be a lesson; a lesson for the world, for human beings. It was such beautiful scenery, painted by Sephiroth's hands and immediately a smile touched his lips. He had done the same when he attacked Shin-Ra but Sephiroth took a step further in both magnitude and cruelty.

"Isn't it beautiful? The carnage of those petty puppets, those foolish humans that call us monsters?"

A strange sense of pride filled him as he watched, not bothering the look he was receiving from Vincent.

"Who did this?"

Tilting his head to a side so that the latter could see the slight curve of his lips, _Sephiroth_, "He did. He did this because humans are undeserving. To avenge himself." _To avenge us. _His smile spread as he noticed the way he spoke about the demigod. If someone didn't know him, would have mistaken his friend with some deity.

Without delaying there any further, he began climbing up the mountain, glancing over his shoulder to see the raven haired man still standing there and shook his head. _I don't think there are any edible creatures around here._

They returned around dusk, not able to gather much but a bunch of wild fruits. Most of the small trip had passed in utter silent which made Genesis very uncomfortable. Closing his eyes as they descended the slope slowly, he began whispering his favorite poem.

"Infinite in mystery, is the gift of the goddess, we seek it thus, and take to the sky…"

"Why do you like that play? It's ancient and it was never completed."

The deep voice startled him out of his musing, _Sephiroth?_ Hearing the footsteps beside him, he looked in that direction, a somber smile curling his lips.

"It's a very precious piece, especially to me. I used to be a popular interpreter." _You don't know how true it is about us._

They reached the mansion in no time, the descent being much easier and faster.

Genesis leaped for the window and went inside, lying on the bed and stretching himself. His eyes following the quiet form as he emerged from the window, walking to his set place like a ghost.

"Tell me, Vincent, how is it to see the world after hiding yourself this long?"

Silence met his words and he turned his head, gazing at those predatory ruby gems that were eyeing him. Those haunting emerald eyes flashed in front of him, freezing him in his spot.

_"…the truth which I've been looking for all my life…"_

He stood up abruptly, taking a few steps toward the dimmed armchair but stopping midway.

_"…__Unfortunately…No, you are a monster."_

_Monster… Monster… Is Vincent a monster like him? _The room suddenly was too small for him, like a prison. He wanted to go out.

"Genesis?"

Genesis looked at Vincent, seeing the man already standing in front of him. _Too close._ Closing his eyes, he kissed the exposed skin of his throat, plunging his hand in the ebony pool of Vincent's hair. Drawing back slightly, he let Vincent guide him to bed, lying down.

Cold claws caressed his disintegrated neck, eliciting a moan from lush pink lips as a pleasant shiver ran down his spine. Black tresses tickled his skin as the older man leaned forward, their lips locking midway.

This time, Genesis parted his lips, giving access for the demanding tongue that was licking them. He smiled through the kiss as their tongues clashed, the older male trying to prove his dominance and mending his reputation after their last encounter.

Drawing back slightly, Vincent opened his eyes, gazing straight into his azure ones, their lips only a breath away. _What are you looking for?_

Just as he was about to lean into another kiss, the raven haired man sat up on the edge of the bed, the pale moonlight that penetrated through the curtain painting his profile.

"Doubting your actions, aren't you?" He sat up behind him, his hands tentatively working with the collar of Vincent's cape as he began kissing his neck."It's because of Lucrecia, isn't it?"

At the mention of her name, the crimson demon stood up abruptly, turning around slowly as those ruby eyes narrowed on him. Maybe he made a mistake.

"There's nothing you can do about it anymore after twenty five years. Lucrecia's is missing and his son is dead. Should we both grieve over them for all our lives?"

"Stop it! I tried to resolve it for twenty five years and now you're telling me what to do! I could do nothing as Lucrecia sorrowed and that was why I locked myself in that coffin. I…"

"I told him the truth behind his origins! I was the one who guided him to this _cursed_ mansion! Now what should I do? I was the one that lead him to his death!" Genesis stood up, defiantly looking in those fiery pools."Now tell me what to do?"

Vincent turned his face, his back facing him as he was glaring at his back. He realized something. He had to go from this place. The more he stayed here, the more he was going to hurt both himself and the raven haired man. Genesis silently approached the window, looking back at the man who was still not facing him and jumped out.

Thoughts were racing at breakneck speed in his mind as his fast strides carried him further and further away from that place. Why hadn't this thought passed his mind earlier? Where would he go now? Back to his hideout? Back to the place where his copies were waiting for him? _No._ He couldn't go to there, not now. He needed to think somewhere where he could clear his mind.

ξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξ

Vincent turned around. He had heard as the redhead left but chose not to stop him. What was the reason to stop him anyway? But now without the SOLDIER in the room, it felt empty and deathly quiet. He had noticed the strange yet strong aura that radiated from Genesis but he never thought that it could affect him this much.

Sitting on the comfortable armchair, he looked at the now empty bed with ruffled sheets. Suddenly Genesis was there, slender hands caressing his exposed creamy skin and he couldn't resist the low growl as his mind played delicious tricks on him. Shaking his head, he tore his eyes away, looking everywhere but the bed. What was wrong with him? All these years, he had condemned himself, burying himself in the depth of the mansion in one of those coffins and now…

_What's so special about Genesis?_

He stifled a bitter laugh. For two decades, all his thoughts were just about Lucrecia and now he couldn't stop thinking about a certain redhead. If this Genesis's age was around Lucrecia's son's then he was twenty years older than him. He could be his father not his lover. They were generations apart and even with knowing it all, the SOLDIER had approached him.

Thinking about their tête-à-tête evoked strange feelings from him. Had his words hurt him? He shook his head yet again. Everything about Genesis seemed very strange and bizarre. He thought he could understand his thoughts and feelings, that he could control his action but with the redhead around it seemed impossible. It seemed that everything was slipping out of his control. The younger man brought on the feelings he thought dead long ago and it made him terrified.

Time was passing unmeasured and slowly, very slowly, an unsettling feeling started uncurling in his stomach.

What if Genesis never returns?

The silent question hung intangibly in the room. He had to tear his eyes away from the empty window yet with every rustle of curtains ruby eyes darted back to the frame to find it empty.

Vincent stood up, with several long strides he reached the wooden frames and closed the window. What happened if Genesis didn't return? What was changed from the moment the redhead entered his life to that of his past life? Had his feelings changed?

He was suddenly furious. A particular redhead, with a past unbeknownst to him, had walked in on his life and ruined his efforts. He was the first human he had seen after all these years, had spent an _eventful_ night with. Maybe Genesis was retaliating for _that_ night?

A thousand questions were on his head, all of them suspending in the air, staring back at him. Closing his eyes, he let his head hang, the tip of his locks gently caressing his shirt.

Knock. Knock.

Ruby eyes snapped open, taking in his surroundings. The room was bathing in golden rays, too bright for his eyes. _How long was I asleep?_ The redhead sat on the window frame, his right leg inside while the other supported him against the wooden frame, his profile facing him.

"Did you miss me?"

A smile touched his lips as he heard Genesis' melodious voice but Vincent didn't know what to answer. There was no use in hiding his emotions from himself. _What about Genesis?_

"Where did you go?"

He stood up, long strides closing the distance between them. The smile that was already playing on pink lips spread, Genesis' face brightening yet he kept his eyes closed.

"My friend, do you fly away now, to a world that abhors you and I?" Reaching into his coat, the crimson clad hand came out, cradling a purple apple, offering it to him."It's a Banora white. Although it doesn't taste like what it used to before but still it's a pleasant treat."

Vincent eyed the apple before reluctantly taking it, looking to Genesis and then back to the apple.

"There is no hate only joy, for you are beloved by the goddess."

Taking a bite of the juicy apple, he savored the strange but delicious sour taste, chewing it slowly. The redhead stood up, opening his eyes slowly to reveal those forget-me-not orbs. Pale palms settled on his neck as Genesis leaned forward, covering his lips with his own. A slick tongue licked his lips, lapping up the excess juice that seeped through the kiss and he willingly deepened it, sharing the tasty fruit with his fiery lover.

ξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξ

…_It's my dream to eat this apple one day__with my parents and my hero Sephiroth. I would like to show the fruits of my__success to Sephiroth who is also the same age as me…_

Azure eyes flickered open, invisible hurt ghosting in them too briefly to be noticed and he withdrew, his hands limply sliding down Vincent's torso and he let his head hang slightly.

"What happened?"

A smirk tugged on the corner of his lips, well hidden by his streaked auburn lock. Raising his guard and his cracked façade he looked up to his ruby eyes, smiling slyly as he saw a brief hint of worry.

"Was it delicious?"

One elegant eyebrow quirked upwards and Genesis threw his head back, laughing softly as he glanced sideways, watching that pale slim face with perfectly concealed longing.

Simplest hint of smiles touched those thin lips and Genesis had to smile as he gasped, aching to see _that_ perfect line break into yet another smile.

The musical tone died in the background and he sat on the bed, his mind blank.

"Didn't you feel caged down there?"

Vincent walked back to his customary armchair, sitting there just as regally as Sephiroth would have done if he was still alive. He had to repress the urge to shake his head. It seemed this mansion was cursed. His thoughts intoxicated by the lingering essence of his friend that still loomed in the world of living. Every thought, every act, every single emotion seemed to end up to the silver haired demigod. Vincent's words were slurred as he only heard the deep, black velvet voice that sent chilly shivers down his spine. It felt like Sephiroth was present, right here, right now, in this room.

"Tell me more about _him_."

As though reading his thoughts, his voice rang in the room, the sudden demand bringing him out of that ethereal trance. Maybe Sephiroth's control extended further than he imagined, having the whole village in his powerful grasp. At first he lagged, not comprehending the question but then he looked at the raven haired man, an unfamiliar emotion casting its shadow over his pale face. _'Tell me more about him.'_ He remembered Vincent's tone as he spoke. Was it anger? Envy? He couldn't tell.

What would he answer? What _could_ he answer?

"Why do you want to know about a dead person? Does it matter anymore?"

Shrugging it off, silence settled in the room, much to his dislike.

"Do you still want to sleep on _that_, _alone_? There is enough room for the two of us on the bed."

Vincent was very lucky that he was in a _playful_ mood right now as a smile curved his pink lips.

"Is that an invitation?" A smile ghosted over that thin pressed line.

"Why, yes, but you seem very eager."

Standing up, Genesis started the game. The crimson coat dropped into a heap around his feet as his hands worked on the buckles of the harness belt, every move, every flick of wrist accompanied with measured grace. A smile broke his pursed lips as he heard the faint rustle as the older man moved behind him. Following the harness belt, two belts that strapped his leather pants to that slim waist fell to the ground with a soft clang. Soon a strong hand found its way under the black turtleneck, slim, long fingers tracing every bit of his torso and he threw his head back, hiding his face in the ebony mane.

Vincent was kissing his neck, his warm breath tickling his sensitive skin. As if in protest of being left alone, the clawed hand found its way inside, clutching his already hard length, eliciting moans from him. Departing from his neck, thin lips sought his lush ones, capturing them in between, deepening the kiss. The index finger that had been playing all the while with his already erect nipples nipped just in unison with the claw that started pumping his shaft, a wave of heat washing over his body as he moaned in utter pleasure.

"Come on."

He could hear as Vincent whispered against his skin, nibbling at the angular collarbone while his deft fingers pinched his nipples, urging him but to no avail. The ever growing pressure between his legs was driving him crazy as his lover continued, evoking moans and curses from his lips. He could even see, with his eyes closed, that his craving cock was weeping but what use it had when it wouldn't just explode, sending him rocketing to those blissful heights.

"It would… never come…"

He whispered between fast, shallow breathes, his voice sounding ragged to his ears. Limply and subconsciously, he reached to the golden clawed hand, stopping it.

"Thank you."

Fluttering his eyes slightly open, he kissed those lips tenderly, looking back at Vincent before disengaging from the tight embrace. An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach, a gnawing void gaping in him.

For the first time, the raven haired man lied on the bed while Genesis took his belt from the ground, fastening it around his waist. As he began fastening the buckles of his harness, the velvety deep voice brought his attention to the silent man who was watching him with unwavering attention.

"What did you do back at SOLDIER?"

Looking back to the SOLDIER emblem on the leather belt, a pang of nostalgia hit him.

"I was a General."

"Why did you leave?"

_Why did you have to ask that question? _He raised his head, images flashing in front of his eyes as he stared at the wall just above the bed.

…_Something erupted from his back and he could hear as he screamed as loud as he could, until his voice gave out. He was doubled over in pain, his whole body trembling uncontrollably as he looked spitefully at the intruder standing at his door through the thick haze that obscured his perfect vision. Black oversized feathers were cascading around him…_

_"Genesis…"_

_A beautiful crimson arc adorned the wall in front of him…_

He blinked a few times, the arc fading back into nothingness, revealing the flawless creamy wall.

"Shin-Ra…" Ire was rising inside him, "Shin-Ra betrayed me, betrayed us. He destroyed my hometown… He killed my friend… Took away all I had." _Except my pride…_

Silence.

He reached for his faded crimson coat that lay on the ground and put it on, his hand subconsciously checking his pocket for his gloves. Walking away from the bed, he sat on the only chair in the room, his positions now reversed.

He wished if the time would pass sooner, even if it meant more precious seconds of his life were being robbed of him, but he couldn't linger here any longer. The room was pretty bland except for the exquisite desk. There were no bookshelves, nothing to pass time with. Looking at Vincent from the corner of his eyes, he saw him staring at the ceiling. What was he thinking about?

If he hadn't decided, for how long he could put up this game. Suddenly he regretted all the words he had said, or didn't he? He relaxed back, following Vincent's suit. He would hide somewhere a few more days before continuing on, searching for his cure, his salvation.

Night fell, finding both of them bored to death. _Last play. One more play and I promise I'll set you free._ He rose to his feet, his mind, his azure eyes blank, his face expressionless as he approached. Settling his weight against Vincent's body, he leaned forward, their lips brushing against one another. This time the taste of Vincent's lips felt different against his lips. Unbeknownst to him it was how he tried subconsciously to remember this taste, remember the delicious curve of those soft thin lips. Claws and fingers pushed against his middle back, their bodies colliding together and he rammed his cock against the growing bulge in Vincent's pants mercilessly. Arching his back, he drew back, opening his eyes to look into those ruby orbs. Vincent's hands moving to his face while his claws caressed his neck carefully, his thumb brushing his angular jaw.

Genesis dove downward, crashing his lips against that of the elder's just as he slammed against Vincent. Demandingly, he licked those curves, prying them open as he plunged his hands in the limitless ebony. Nimble hands freed the skin tight shirt, pushing it up as he broke from his lips, breathless.

He began kissing the pale chiseled neck, biting down hard when he reached that sensitive spot, his fingers caressing the pale skin of Vincent's torso in subconscious spiral motions. Sucking a little he drew back, silently praising the mark he had left and went back to nibble at the dark soft nipples, again eliciting moans from those thin pale lips while his hands began pumping his lover's shaft. Those claws dove in his auburn locks as he kissed the refined torso and he returned to dark, already erect nipples, playing teasingly with them with pearl white teeth.

It didn't take long for Vincent to have yet another climax, arching his back as he came, spreading his seed on the hand that was clutching his flesh.

Unruly ebony locks stuck to his pale face in an angry halo, the sheen of sweat covering his spent body. He only thanked goddess that no one was there at this hour of the night.

"Enjoyed it, didn't you?"

Glancing at those golden-tinged hazy eyes, he could see that Vincent was satisfied. Genesis slumped back beside him, letting the cool night breeze chill his moist skin and closed his eyes.

He hated waiting but there was nothing he could do right now. He had to wait and the only thing that indicated the time passing was the steadying rhythm of his lover's breathes. _What if he notices? _

Time was passing slowly like always, like the times he was alone, lying on the cold sheets, azure eyes staring at the black-and-white ceiling for hours. He listened to the only sound in the room, opening his eyes very slightly, the crescent of auburn lashes fluttering gently. The regular rise and fall of that muscular chest and the deep breathes telling him that for the first time, Vincent was genuinely asleep. He raised his head, looking at the pale, peaceful face.

All the time, he was playing. It was amusing that the raven haired man's feelings didn't matter to him, or did it matter? Was he fooling himself? _No._ He wasn't here for Vincent. He wasn't here for none of these. There was nothing behind those passionate kisses, nothing. What they shared was just fuck. It was just for passing time, releasing the repressed emotions, nothing else. There were no feelings involved, at least not on his behalf. It was just a game. A smirk curved his pink lips and it was bizarre even to him. Was he smirking because he had done this? Was he smirking because he had corrupted the older man, raping him?

He had to suppress a sudden urge to take Vincent, to break him beyond repair. Shaking his head slightly, he decided to leave right now. If he stayed here further, goddess knew what he would force upon Vincent and himself. The black haired man had suffered enough in his life. He was sure that after his disappearance, nothing would change in Vincent's life. They both knew that it was just about sex, didn't they? Neither of them would feel a thing about this fleeting affair in future.

_Farewell, sweetheart._

With one single, swift motion, he leaped out of the window, immediately willing his wing to existence and flapping it a few times, soaring sky high.

ξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξ

There was a tickling sensation against his cold bare skin. Ruby eyes fluttered open, golden warm rays playing on his features. Subconsciously, his hand reached over to Genesis' place only to find the cold sheets. Darting to a sitting position, he looked around the empty room frantically. A strange feeling told him that the redhead had left this time but he tossed it back to the recesses of his mind. Genesis would return, wouldn't he?

The sheets were very cold which meant only one thing. Genesis had left very early, when he was still asleep.

Deciding that sitting here would do him no good, he stood up, putting back his clothes much slower than ever. Too many possibilities were overloading his mind and he just tried to ignore them, keeping only one thought; Genesis will come back.

Sitting on the armchair, he kept his eyes glued to the window. He would wait and the SOLDIER would come. He tried to ignore the redhead's doppelgangers that hung around the room, repeating those gestures over and over again; flashing bright smiles at him, reciting Loveless or acting so seductively that he had to curse under his breath at the tricks his mind was pulling on him.

He didn't know for how long he had been sitting but he gave up. Now he was relentlessly pacing up and down the room. He was no patient person. He'd better have an excuse for playing this game. The possibility of Genesis' return faded and faded gradually, making him think about other thoughts as well.

The realization was slowly dawning on him only he refused to accept. What reason kept Genesis bounded to return to this place? Why would the redhead want to return? For him?

Vincent paused midway, staying rooted to the place. Genesis wouldn't return. He was so naïve to think that way. All those gestures, those kisses, those moans and what they shared together…meant nothing. He was so foolish to think that the redhead ever felt anything about him. All the thought that kept his brilliant mind occupied was _that_ _man_, _that him_ he talked about. He was just his toy, a thing to play with, a thing to use to relieve his grief. He was only a replica of his deceased comrade. He did just what that lovely woman did to him years ago. Playing with him ever so gracefully, those slender, graceful fingers pulling his strings all his life. _What a fool…_

Snatching the key that lay on the desk, he opened the door, walking out. Luckily, he made it back to the basement with no difficulty and went back to the chamber that his coffin was, all the time cursing himself for trusting the redhead blindly. He fell for those tantalizing caresses like a child. If he could erase it all from his memory, if he could just pretend he had never seen that face, those azure eyes…

He sat in the coffin, taking the lid from the ground. It was yet another mistake he had made, yet another sin he had to endure its punishment. Ruby eyes closed as he lay, closing the lid.

He couldn't.

_Genesis…_

ξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξ

Author note: Hope you've enjoyed thus far but I must add that I never believed and I will never believe a kid like everyone's beloved chococbo-head throw Sephiroth? using his Masamune (What the … ?) as a lever? in the depth of the Mako reactor. It's completely and obviously impossible and unacceptable according to Sephiroth's background, the laws of physics and many more things (which I'm all too willing to explain to those who insist). As a matter of fact, I don't accept Sephiroth's demise as is showed in Crisis Core. I think Last order is more logical (just a little bit).


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

Summary: Sephiroth found out about his origins in Nibleheim with Genesis guiding him both to that and also that enigmatic mansion Shin-Ra had built years ago. After his death, Genesis returns to the very first place where everything started, his intentions even unbeknownst to himself. What he finds is more than he ever wanted but can a monster truly be rooted by such things? He has better ideas. Genesis/Vincent.

**Warning: **Rated **R**, dark themes, shōnen-ai, semi-rape and character death. If this isn't your type, you'd better stay away from it.

Author note: Hmm…The end didn't turn out like what I originally wanted, but it was just as good as the previous one. However I hope you enjoy!

ξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξ

_"People, they don't mean a thing to you,_

_They move through you like your breath,_

_But sometimes I still think of you." Sam Endicott_

Steps echoed through the desolated ruin. Crumbled concrete, huge glass shards, metal bars lay haphazardly here and there. The tall tower of the Shin-Ra building loomed over the wreck of a once admired megalopolis. The plate that once separated those above from the lowly below was just like a spider web. Nothing remained of the meandering highways, of the luxurious edifices, of the mighty Midgar.

_At least the sky is clear._

He tried to lessen the somberness of the situation. He didn't love Midgar, not at all. In fact, he didn't feel any kind of bond between him and the places he had been to, not even his hometown. But the city was where he spent a good decade of his life in, where a lot of his memories took place, either gleeful or somber. It was where a portion of his dreams came true.

He paused. A dozen of feet away, among the destroyed ruin of fallen buildings, the headquarters still stood in all its glory.

He had witnessed the incident, sensed the raw, unadulterated power of that otherworldly, sinister will cell by cell as Meteor cleaved the atmosphere, cleaved through the planet defenses, through the Lifestream, watched as the jewel of Shin-Ra's empire was reduced to pieces.

A strong urge pulled him toward the construction but he stood there, not moving a limb. If he could turn back the time like a video tape…

_No._

It wasn't late. In fact, it was just the beginning.

A genuine smile touched his lips and he turned around, the crimson coat flapping around his shapely, leather encased legs as he walked away. Blood dripped down the tip of his ruby sword, marking his trail as he wandered in the ruins. He was a morbid sight to see. The vivid, viscous liquid dyed his coat, already drying crimson splashes covering him all up to his hair, the image of blood spatters across porcelain face resembling a grotesque painting. He knew there was really no need to tuck away awry strands, it only made the situation worse.

An under construction expressway linked the ruins to the newly built city in the outskirts of Midgar. The city, Edge, was a like a gray scale picture from far. Knowing that with this attire of his favorite color and the SOLDIER emblem, he would stick out like a sore thumb and have the whole population strangle the life out of him, not that he couldn't handle that. He needed to change his appearance.

The idea was very irritating but he had to. It was when his years back at SOLDIER became handy. He ran down the highway in a red blur, passing various houses until he found a dark, empty alley. Blending with the shadows, he waited there, thinking up a plan. Azure eyes searched the walls for windows, which he found none.

_Damn._ Shaking his head, he leaped onto the roof, his sharp vision taking in every detail. Finding an open window just a few blocks away, he jumped from roof to roof and down to his destination. Hanging from the window sill, he looked around and then inside the room. Jumping inside, he found the room empty. _So small. _In fact what seemed to be a room was an entire accommodation. A smirk tugged on the corner of his lips. _How low their expectations have fallen…_ He could remember how those humans were ready to revolt against Shin-Ra for just an extra square feet and now…

Well, there was nothing he could do now. Soon all will be over. Searching around the room, he found a worn-out rucksack, taking off his crimson coat and neatly folding it, he placed it inside. The harness belt soon followed. Shuffling a little more through the disorderly closet, he finally found a beanie. Just as he was about to wear it, the sound of key turning in the lock reached his ears. If his work was finished he would have jumped out without even being noticed but it wasn't. The scent of dried blood filled his own nostrils, it wouldn't slip the owner's senses.

_They aren't here yet. _

He stood next to the door, waiting for his prey. Just as the door closed, a bright spray of blood painted the opposite wall of the room. Dragging the limp body to the small kitchenette, he tossed it in a corner, only crouching beside him to retrieve the key. His life was of no importance, especially when all the population would soon follow.

Wearing the hat and tucking the astray brilliant strands, he closed the window and left.

Exiting through the front door of the cramped apartment, he began wandering in the town. Like he had seen earlier, it was just a gray scale scenery. Even now with his clothes blending in with their colors, some eyes were riveted on him. As much as he enjoyed being bathed in attention but he couldn't let that take better of him.

People filled the streets, oblivious to their own kind suffering in those dark shadows. They were fools, ignorant fools. Overthrowing the only company that could at least satisfy their basic needs, maintain order in their cities, leaving their world at the hand of a blond boy and his sidekicks who thought could save the world. How? With what experience, while they understood nothing of the world around them? They, so much like their so adored justice league, thought that Holy, that dead Cetra would solve all the problems. They thought that the Holy that failed them when Meteor fell, would save them now from this wicked disease, Sephiroth's brilliant legacy. Or did they think that the blond would save them? Ha, he himself was struggling with it, their prized coward hero. Where was that blond now? Hiding himself from the world they created by their own hands, crying, begging of someone to stop this morbid nightmare, take this arduous burden off his shoulders, for he had not, even once in his life, at least led a flock of sheep, let alone a world of people. Even his goddess had problem handling it. He smirked, shaking his head. There was no goddess, not anymore. His goddess was just like those humans. She failed him even when he put aside his pride and asked her to accept him. His goddess erred, his goddess was mortal, just like those petty beings. His goddess was dead.

From what he could remember, which he remembered almost anything thanks to his photographic memory, Midgar was much more lively and energetic than what he was seeing now. It was the gift of the ones who thought that they could save the planet. _That foolish blond._ Things were beyond salvation. Only one way remained, only one way.

He decided to go somewhere to pass his time until _they_ arrived. A shiver of excitement ran down his spine. He didn't know how much they resembled his dear friend. _Let's pay them a visit._ Asking about where he could find that blond was a hard thing to do, he decided to find it on his own, not wanting to speak to them. It wasn't important if he couldn't.

It was late at night when he finally found the bar. _Seventh heaven. As if you're angels… _Even through the closed door, he could sense the presence, the reason that awakened him from his sleep. Though he was sure the boy couldn't feel it, for he was a traitor, for he was an undeserving puppet. His hand lingered on the door but finally deciding, he went inside. Like what he thought, a good number of people were gathered there, a brunette serving them, managing the bar and being a bar girl all by herself. _That stupid blond isn't even capable of helping his partner._ His late and unexpected entrance earned him a few drunken, hollow looks which he shrugged off, seating himself in the last empty bar stool by the counter.

Looking around and dismissing all those weary faces who were laughing or chattering idly, ignoring the truth for just a night, he saw many pictures hanging on the wall.

"You're new. Do you live here?"

Her feminine voice brought his attention to the bartender who was washing a few glasses. A smirk curved his lips as he looked again back to the wall. _Curious, perhaps too curious._

"Yeah."

He answered as indifferently as he could, trying to avoid more questions.

"What's your name?"

This time, he looked back, coming face to face with the beaming girl who was eyeing him. _How bold…_ Smirking yet again, he suppressed the sudden desire to put her back into her place.

"Do you always ask the name of your costumers?"

"I thought you-…"

"I would like vodka, if you don't mind."

Genesis cut her off, azure eyes looking fixedly in legible dark brown. Finally, she gave up, bringing him a still capped bottle and a tumbler.

"Suit yourself."

She smiled back defiantly, placing her hands on her waist as she looked at him inquisitively. He could feel the eyes of all those drunks on him as the lass made a scene. A smile found its way on his lips as slender fingers clasped around the translucence bottle, looking back at her still beaming face when he broke the neck against the counter. His smile grew as her eyes went wide dramatically, her expression changing to that of shock. Standing up, he placed a handful of gil on the smooth bar surface.

"I wonder why you're not insolvent yet."

He turned around on his heel, heading for the door, a smirk of victory curving his lush lips. Suddenly a nearing aura of power filled his senses. He looked around the dark alley. The aura was familiar, very familiar but at the same time so far away, so minor that it could be almost ignored. Shrugging it off, he headed back to his new found house. As long as it wasn't Sephiroth's, it didn't matter.

ξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξ

The bottle was halfway empty, his finger playing against the mouth of the tumbler that was on the bland coffee table. The bitter taste was still on his tongue as he lay in complete silence on the plain sofa, azure crescents watching the first lazy rays through the thick auburn eyelashes. He rose to a sitting position, tossing the dark fabric aside, his hand leaving the glass on the table as he stood up, running a hand through unruly tresses. Heading to the kitchenette, he paid little heed to the ashes that grimed the tile floor. Opening the almost empty refrigerator, he took two eggs, deciding to fry them for his very early breakfast. Just as he was about to pour the cracked eggs into the boiling oil, he dropped it, the mushy mass flattening against the floor.

_Shit…_

Turning around abruptly in a certain direction, he couldn't do anything but stare. _Sephiroth?_

He turned the knob before the oven would put the house on fire, long strides carrying him toward the door, midway retrieving the rumpled dark cloak and left.

His inhuman speed soon carried him, unnoticed, to the ruins of Midgar, where he took off his hood, willing his wing to existence. He bent it forward, caressing those elegant, soft feathers. _It's been a long time…_ Folding the dark fabric, he held it firmly as he stretched his wing, darting up high.

Below was the planet, the Gaia, with all its ignorant peoples. It was a hideous sight to see. They were killing themselves slowly and painfully and they named it fighting against the evil, though never the once it occurred to them what good and evil was. If it was good to destroy the Mako reactors, releasing immeasurable amount of radioactivity and horrible gases, if it was good to overthrow the only hierarchy able to control this disorderly world, breaking all the hell loose, if it was good to send their once renowned hero back to Lifestream, deeming him the sole source of their sorrow and hatred, then so be it. They'll get what they asked for.

Silvery barren trees came into his view for the first time in his life, the sense, the feeling becoming stronger and stronger, like a beating heart. He landed smoothly in what seemed an endless forest. _Befitting. _He placed the his gloved hand on the iced surface, filling the reverberating power through its fragile trunk, sucking the life out of it oh so very slowly.

Folding his wing as he walked, he threw the hood around his shoulder, nearing the cause of tangible uneasiness in the ethereal forest with graceful vigilance. Picking up the low rustle and the subdued conversation, he quickened his pace.

"When will we find her?"

Genesis crouched near the face of the rocky platform, following them with his eyes, amazed by their close resemblance to his friend. _Goddess…_ All three of them had silvery hair. _I found your children, Sephiroth. _He had to get closer to them, especially to the one who had waist length hair, the younger version of Sephiroth.

"Hey, Kadaj, when are we going to big brother's city?"

"After we're finished with them."

Together, they chuckled, the familiar dark tones resounding in the air. His eyes followed the two Turks whom they were dragging by the collar, their usually chic attire covered with a thick blanket of blood and dirt.

"What do you want to do with them?"

"We're going to interrogate them."

"Do you think president holds mother?"

"Who knows…"

The middle one was silent all the while, even as his two brothers were talking, the muscular one sobbing softly. The former was just as intriguing as Sephiroth himself.

He slowly retreated, having made sure that he could find them here when it was needed but found out that he wasn't the only one watching over his friend's progeny. Drawing his flamboyant sword from thin air, he held it behind his back as hushed steps carried him toward his target. One more step forward and he leaped at the man, Rapier's blade caressing that vulnerable neck dangerously.

Azure eyes went wide as he came face to face with those ruby orbs he saw years ago.

_Vincent?_

He realized his mistake too late. Jumping to his feet, he ran eerily in a black blur, the crimson cape following him from behind. He had to elude or his plans would turn to dust. The cover of the night was his only benefit. He only had to get as far as possible away from this bizarre forest. He had to rely on his feet only for flying was a grave mistake. Should they mistake him with their nightmare and before the boys could even show n appearance, the trio would get killed.

Halfway through the desert and he was still chased by Vincent, now the red demon was firing at him to stop. The staccato sound of bullets were driving him crazy as he zigzagged, having to extinguish the already twinkling halo that surrounded his hidden fist. The towering unfinished buildings of Edge were looming ahead, casting their tall shadows on the barren ground. With all the strength he could muster, Genesis ran, glancing over his shoulder at the man who was relentlessly following him, now a dozen feet behind.

The pursuit continued even after he ran to the rooftops, he was beginning to feel frustrated but the thought that he had riveted Vincent's attention from the silvery trio was enough.

"Stop!"

Genesis turned around, holding out his hand as his voice rang in the deafening silence. A few steps behind and he would fall.

_"If this world seeks my destruction…" He lifted up, standing gracefully on the railing."…It goes with me…"_

_He let his body fall down the endless darkness, his fall endless. He didn't know where it ended but he was sure about one thing; he wouldn't die here..._

His chest was heaving slightly, grey, almost invisible wisps fading only to be followed by another as he breathed. Taking a cautious step behind and then another and he threw his weight backwards, landing softly on the ground and again he ran, mingling with the shadows. He hid himself as far as he could, lurking in a dark corner. Now he could understand where that strange aura, that power came from. It was Vincent Valentine.

ξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξ

He couldn't believe what he saw. At first he thought that the silver haired demon had turned back to life but then who could have the other two been. When he saw the two other Turks with them, he could say for sure that they had some relationships with Sephiroth. The way they tortured them, unadulterated joy shining wickedly in emerald catlike irises, the mention of their Mother as they interrogated the two unfortunate Turks, was so familiar to him.

They meant nothing but more trouble. _Why are they here?_ However they hadn't even left the Forgotten Capital since he had found out about their existence. No one knew when they would break out just like that taboo demigod, repeating that nightmare all over again.

Leaving the battered, unconscious duo after delivering another round of kicks and punches, the mischievous trio headed to their shelter, the helical enigmatic monument. Not waiting a minute further, he darted to their side, crouching and checking their pulse. He sighed briefly in relief and threw Tseng's limp body over his shoulder. _Hang on. _Cradling Elena in his arms, he ensured their safety before running toward Edge. _Hold on._ A smirk ghosted over his lips. What was he thinking? They were Turks, they could get over it. Turks were all die hard. _Just like you._

Carrying them to the nearest medical lab, the doctors tried to assure him but he knew better. They were too injured to heal so fast. Exiting the lab, he walked back home. Even now, with Cloud and everyone known as the saviors of the world, he was the one that attracted the most unwanted attention. He could feel it as he walked among them. Was he just pretending not to feel, not to see? He could see them watching him wide-eyed, whispering with each other as passed him by. Some pitied him for his half-monster, half-human appearance, some despised him and others… He felt it with all his existence. He didn't belong to them, the people; not even to the party. He was the odd ring of their chain.

The metal clanged softly as he walked, he stopped. He was a… _No._ It was Hojo's fault… _No._ It was his fault, his incapability to protect both himself and Lucrecia. Should he hate himself? Why should he hate himself?

Turning the key in the lock, he opened the door. Despite the act being old-fashioned, he wanted it to remain this way. Warm, fiery hues painted the apartment in dawn colors. His hand worked in complete harmony with his clawed one, unfastening the buckles on his hood one by one, taking it off. As he was passing by his bedroom, he stopped dead, not turning his head to look inside. It was nothing new, his mind never stopped playing delicious tricks about that redheaded SOLDIER from those years ago.

"Did you enjoy killing your lover's son?"

_That voice…_ It was as though that melodious voice reverberated through the whole apartment, shaking his very foundations. He turned around, taking a few careful steps inside the room. _Genesis?_ He was sitting on the window frame, looking out at the vermilion welkin that matched his attire, only this time a black appendage, what seemed an over-sized wing, sprouting out of his back. Facing him, those lush, pink lips were curved into a smirk as flamboyant sunrays painting half his face while nothing of those grey streaks remained between brilliant auburn locks.

"How did it feel?"

Vincent was torn between rushing to the redhead and yank him from his collar or just stay there, rooted in his place. He was seething with rage from what Genesis did to him, to his pride however he was staring at him with the same expressionless façade. Albeit his fury, he was hesitant whether to approach him or not. His image seemed so frail that it seemed if he were to touch him, he would dissolve into thin air.

_Genesis…_

He tried to speak, his lips forming hollow, soundless word, his voice was stuck in his throat.

"Genesis?"

Standing up, the silent SOLDIER eased the invisible creases on his coat, all the time holding his ruby eyes with his azure gaze before walking toward him.

"Whom did you expect?"

He was frozen in his spot, his body rebelling against his mind as a heavy silence settled around them. Genesis passed by his side, heading for the living room as his heeled boots thudded against the floor while he just stood there, befuddled both by the impossibility of the situation and the intense presence of the fiery warrior.

Turning on his heel, Vincent followed him, finding Genesis lounging on the plain sofa, looking around the bland apartment. Finally deciding, he stood there in the middle of the room, holding the latter's eyes with his own.

"Why are you here?"

One auburn eyebrow quirked upward at the question.

"What's the problem of my being here?"

Hidden flames started kindling in ruby orbs, his ignited fury trickling in his neutral voice as he spoke.

"After what you did, why did you think your presence would be welcome here?"

Smirk tugged on Genesis' lips.

"What did I do that hurt your pride that much?"

Sarcasm dripped from every word that his lips formed, that melodious voice deadlier than the finest weapons. This time his lips moved silently, shaping what he wanted to say.

'Having your animalistic desiressatisfied…'

One moment they were standing in front of each other and the other, Vincent gripped the knitted fabric of Genesis' collar so hard that his knuckles were chalky. The redhead dangled a few inches above the ground, his smirk widening significantly.

"I never asked for it."

He hissed dangerously, their faces only an inch away.

"But you never rejected it. In fact, you _enjoyed_ it."

Chaos knew how much he wanted to throw Genesis at the wall in front of him now. Releasing the redhead, he turned around.

"Have you come all this way to tell me these?"

He could sense as the redhead came close. Settling his leather encased hands on his broad shoulders, his warm breath tickling his bare neck as he whispered, plush lips brushing the shell of his ear as he spoke, sending shivers down his spine.

"Just a monster… that's what you are."

Genesis' feverish lips caressed his neck but just as he was about to kiss, Vincent took a step away.

"I see no reason in continuing what happened in the past."

With that, he went to the adjoined kitchen, taking a bottle of water, pouring the frigid liquid in a glass. Leaning to the counters, he tried to calm down. He had to suppress a sigh as he again heard steps, gulping down his glass to hide his shaking hands.

"My friend do you fly away now, to a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow, no matter where the winds may blow…"

Strange and unbeknownst to him it was but he could hear traces of joy in his voice that was tinted with melancholy those years ago.

"Is that all you know about Loveless?"

Entering the small room, Vincent could sense as élan flowed from the fiery redhead, accompanying his every move, every gesture. _Haven't lost your poise._

"Why, no…" There was unhidden challenge in once pale azure eyes, "I can always beat you to that."

Holding the empty glass behind him, he listened to the deafening silence that hung tangibly in the room. Alarms had long gone off in his mind, and every time the redhead shifted, even slightly, he found himself calculating his movements. He was frustrated both with himself and with Genesis. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the leather-clad figure in front of him even when he knew that the SOLDIER was doing the very same. Vincent chose to break the silence to make him either go or…

"Where were you all these years?"

Threading his fingers through auburn tresses, he looked up, a smile playing on his lips."Salvation."

"So you were alive…" Tiniest bit of smirks touched his lips, "Why did you never try to ally with your friend?"

The smile slipped from his lips, crimson encased fingers twitching into a fist.

"The same question applies to you, too." A smirk was tugging on his lips, "Why did _you_ ally yourself with his enemies?"

"I'm no-…" There was a strong urge to rub his temples. How he hated the direction their discussion was heading."I'm not. _his_. _father._" He sighed inaudibly. Did he wish he were? "Hojo is."

"Ha! Your information seems to be mistaken and not very reliable."

"He said so himself."

Shrugging, Genesis pushed away from the counter, smirking as he went back to the living room.

Just as the redhead was out of sight, Vincent sighed with relief. He really was a lone wolf, just as others tried to joke with him. He would rather have no company at all than having Genesis around himself.

"How are the blond boy and the company?"

Hearing his voice from the other room, a solemn smile crept to his lips as he put the glass on the counter, exiting the room toward his room, choosing not to answer. He had no intention of being dressed in leather in his home. Taking the glove off his human hand, subconsciously he began unfastening his belts. Many thoughts were racing in his head about Genesis, about his motivation, his next act, his next inquiry, everything. Shaking his head slightly, he knew he could get nothing past those pink lips. Placing everything neatly on the bland wooden chair, Vincent began taking off his leather crew neck, taking more care with his clawed hand.

Suddenly he could feel those azure eyes that were watching him. How had this slipped from his keen senses? How long had he been watching, he didn't know.

"How are you enjoying your _glorious_ days?"

"Nothing has changed for me."

"Oh? Still mourning over her?"

Vincent closed his eyes. Why was he this impossible to bear?

"That's none of your business."

"What? After taking away my _virginity_, did you expect me not to haunt you for the rest of your life?"

_Or you mean vice versa. _Vincent had to repress the humorless smile that touched his lips.

"Genesis…What do you want?" The decision's been made. The redhead should leave or both of them would be doomed.

Before he could turn around, he heard steps.

_Genesis!_ He wanted to call after him, stop him from leaving but held himself back. He walked back to the living room, seeing Genesis standing in front of the door with his back facing him.

"You're not going to tell them about me, are you?"

He remembered all the things Genesis had told him back at the mansion. The way he talked about his _dear _silver haired friend.

"No…"

The sound of the knob turning reached his ears and before he could say one more thing, the redhead vanished as though never been there, leaving the banging of the door as the only sign of their meeting.

ξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξ

He was frustrated. All of his plans went wrong. Where had he erred when he was talking with Vincent?

Cursing under his breath, he ran as fast as he could. It was still too early in the morning, too early for groups of people to wander around but still there were a few passers-by. He didn't want more intervention. Vincent shouldn't have been there.

He climbed up the emergency stairs subconsciously, it was becoming a routine. He'd then jump on the roofs and then off one building, entering his temporary base through the window.

He began pacing up and down the room. It would postpone everything. The raven haired man wouldn't trust him now like what he had done years ago. _Or was he just acting?_

He was worried about himself. Even if everything went wrong, he wouldn't be in trouble. He was a _damn_ first class. What worried him the most were the silver haired boys. If they acted sooner than he had his plan set in motion… Should he contact them? _No._

Sitting on the couch, he stopped tiring himself. He needed a plan, a new plan. His eyes lingered on the dark cloak that covered the futon.

Shifting to a lounging position, he crossed his hands beneath his head. He really had nothing to do. He wasn't interested at all about this world. _Wei-…_ He interrupted himself, not allowing the thought to come to fruition, not liking the direction it would lead him. However, he knew better that it had no use to run away from it. Their blood dyed his hands. Their faces haunted his dreams. Willing Rapier out of thin air, his leather encased fingers caressed the edge, tingling with the hidden power. A smile touched his lips against the gravity of situation.

A part of him wanted to hang around with the blond's group more, learning about them, their secrets and then… A chuckled passed his lips at the devilish thought. But he chose not to. It would only increase the risk of having his plans thwarted.

His hand subconsciously reached for his pocket, taking out his PHS and flipping it open. Once in his past life, it wasn't possible for his phone not to ring every five minutes but now… it was nothing but a nostalgic reminder. He didn't belong here. They didn't belong here.

_Good for you, Angeal._

At least his fallen friend was resting somewhere safe, not seeing anything, not feeling anything but…

_There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the Goddess._

He never was jealous, never wished for such a thing except once back at Banora. Back then, he made many mistakes, many grave mistakes. Now everything was different. Now he didn't want to feel nothing, didn't want to be his goddess' mindless oblivious puppet, even if it meant not entering the Lifestream, even if it meant living forever in this world.

He and Sephiroth were the rejected ones, both by the planet and by his goddess. However this refusal will cost them beyond belief and no one could do nothing about it, not even his once beloved deity, let alone that blond boy.

Standing up in one swift motion, he picked up the cape from jumble of clothes that covered the floor, Genesis exited the room toward the Forgotten Capital.

The boys were still there, their pools of silver fading smoothly against the ivory of the monument. He didn't know why but found himself enjoying watching them. Even thought they seemed brothers but in a bizarre way, they reminded him of what they once were, Angeal, Sephiroth and he.

Well, their appearances showed him nothing. He had to see how they'd fare in actual battle. _Better fail him not. _He went back all the way he came into the forest, making sure that the boys couldn't track him down. Taking off his cloak, he willed his wing to existence, darting toward the dark skyline of Midgar.

ξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξ

Genesis opened the door, the loud clatter of the drunken making him wince inwardly. Azure eyes were focused on the main bar, not staring back at those wild, hazy eyes. She appeared in the stairway, coming down hurriedly to serve her costumers. Upon noticing him, her features brightened, a smile touching her lips as she moved behind the bar.

"Didn't expect you to return."

He smirked in response, leaning to the wall instead of sitting in the chair.

"You have a lot of photos."

Watching her expression in the corner of his eyes, a shadow of sadness fleeted on her face.

"Who's that blond? He seems so lost."

"Oh, that's Cloud. He used to live with us but…" She trailed off, her head hanging.

"Hey Tiff… Don' pull tha' long face!"

"He's been dragging his feet ever since."

He heard her inaudible whisper, repressing the smile that was worming its way on his lips.

"Never mind, I want two bottles of vodka."

"Don't you think you're overindulging?"

The smirk was becoming a cliché.

"I mean, don't do that to yourself. Why do you let the alcohol ruin you and your life?"

"No need to worry about me." _No need to save me. _

Seeing the look on his face, she gave up, shrugging as she crouched down, placing two bottles on the counter as she stood.

"You must be a wealthy man to spend money for such exclusive drinks."

Azure eyes narrowed, focusing on her hands as she took her time to find a packet.

"No one asks for them." She paused, placing the bag beside the drinks as she raised her head, looking fixedly at him."What do you do?"

"I was a landlord in the country." That was hardly a lie.

"Where?"

Genesis' head hung, rolling his eyes as he heard her new question."That town doesn't exist anymore." He watched as she put the bottles in the bag very slowly, one by one.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." With a bright smile on her lips, she pushed the bag toward him."Here you are!"

Holding back himself from slamming the gill on the counter, he took it, mumbling a thank-you as he left.

Relief filled him as he walked away from the heavy chatter into the dark, empty alley, heavy breathes and the unstable gait of his stalker not slipping his attention. Genesis knew what he wanted, knew what was on that fuddled mind of his. He shook his head slightly. What did that blonde boy think? By forcing Sephiroth back to Lifestream, did he think that he solved all the problems of humanity? That no one would could another because of petty things? No, they were only on the verge of havoc; only, everyone was blind.

A feeble hand grasped his left wrist loosely, making him drop the bag carelessly on the concrete ground. He had expected it. Did the blond think no one would be raped now that he _saved _the world? A smirk tugged on the corner of his lips. The man wouldn't even get close enough to touch him.

No sound of shattering reached his ears as his other wrist was seized. The intruder slammed into him, his back colliding against the cold wall, paralyzing him momentarily.

It was like he wasn't there anymore, an unnerving peace and quiet falling around him in a black velvety veil. Something flashed before his eyes, sending a shock wave throughout his body.

As though being shocked, he came back from his trance. Feeling the man's bulging erection slamming against his groin, feeling his stinky breathes against his skin, disdain contorted his face. He pushed the man away with his body, rushing to clutch his slimy neck, bringing him a foot above the ground. Azure eyes hardened like opaque sapphires as the sinister smirk that played on his lips fixed the trembling figure.

"Now who's going to _piss_ his trousers?" Scorn poured into his every word as he hissed. Seeing how he tried in vain to pry his hands open added more to the roaring flame that was burning under his façade. No one knew how much he wanted to flame this _dog_."Killing you here would be too generous for those like you."

Hurling the man aside, he watched with eyes ablaze as the stalker rubbed his neck, looking fixedly at him with wide eyes. His hand clenched into a fist, lazy tongues of flame started licking his leather encased hand as he stepped forward, the orange halo intensifying with each step. The man moved backwards, trying to get on his feet.

"Sod off!" Genesis yelled at him and the intruder stood up hastily, running away as fast as he could.

Unclenching his hand, he let the fire dissipate as he bent down to take the bag from the ground. _A few days more of your agonizing life and soon… all will be over._

ξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξξ

_How beautiful…_ He thought silently as the bitter liquor ran down his throat, a crimson encased finger playing with the tumbler that stood on the coffee table. The bitterness of the earlier confrontation was still fresh in his mind, as well as the strange sensation that engulfed him all of a sudden. As much as he thought, he couldn't find an answer as to why that happened or who was behind it. His goddess wouldn't do such things, not now, not to him.

Drinking up his glass, he finally decided. Only the means remained ambivalent. There were many unique ways but didn't he need to do it as silently as he could? True, Vincent's house was hardly within city borders but he never wanted a petty disruption ruin everything.

The sound of key turning in the lock brought him out of his thoughts, but he didn't bother to look, already knowing who was crossing the threshold. Pouring his own glass as well as the other, he offered it to the caped man.

"Didn't expect to see you here."

A cold clawed hand took away the glass.

"Back to spying on those silver haired men, weren't you?"

Smiling through his drink, he guessed what thoughts were racing on Vincent's head.

"You've seen them yourself…"

"Tifa…" Genesis threw his head back, closing his eyes as he savored the taste. The name would catch Vincent's attention immediately.

"Tifa?" The silent reply was almost inaudible.

"She's one forlorn lover of the blond, isn't she?" Shrugging indifferently, he continued."Too bad she's left alone."

He saw through auburn locks as the raven haired male turned slowly around, ruby eyes meeting his unique shade of azure.

"What have you done to her?"

"Protective, aren't you?" Setting the glass vessel on the plain table, he stood up gracefully, straightening his back."Then why the _hell_ didn't you do that for your _son_?"

Vincent was opening his mouth to say something but he cut him off.

"Those three are _his_ boys."

"Thus they are a threat."

"Oh? And why is it that way?" Genesis was barely restraining himself.

Shaking his head, Vincent left for his room, whispering. 'You won't change your mind.'

Following him, Genesis stood in the doorway.

"Why don't you just stop taking his side? He's the world's enemy. No matter how many times he comes back, Cloud is going to fight him."

Images flashed quickly before his eyes.

There was a sudden urge to vomit.

Images flashed before his eyes, some carved into his memory with white hot iron.

His breath stuck in his throat.

His face contorted into a grimace as hurt flashed fleetingly in his eyes, replaced by venomous distaste as he glared at the now naked back. If looks could do harm…

He could hear his shaky, sharp inhales echoing too loudly for his ears in the room.

"This time…" He felt a familiar warmth envelope his fisted right hand."However… he isn't going to be that lucky, and all of you can do naught."

Fingers were digging in his palm, repressing his fury. If it weren't for his gloves, he knew there would have been bruises by now.

Pushing away from the doorframe, he left for the couch he had been sitting on.

The bitterness of Vincent's words still hung in the air around him, so bitter that it was palpable. His eyes were on the still capped bottle when the crimson demon came back.

"What makes you sure about the future?"

"What makes you hold confidence in a blonde boy who hasn't even made it to SOLDIER? He's nothing compared to Sephiroth, nothing compared to me."_ To Angeal and even that irritating puppy._"If Sephiroth wanted, the boy would have been as good as dead by now."

"Wasn't it you who told me, all those years ago, that when you asked for his help, he rejected you?"

_Wrong move._ Genesis' eyes narrowed dangerously. _Don't you dare…_ He held himself from uttering the retort, keeping himself at bay. He wasn't a patient man and his patience was not to be tested. He knew that eventually, the small cracks in the dam would bring it all down.

"That's irrelevant."

"That leaves no reason for you to follow him and his destiny, unless…"

Genesis could hear the crash, the roar of the water as all hell broke loose. In less than a second, Rapier was in his hand and he brought it down full force to meet Vincent's three barreled gun. He couldn't let it happen. It couldn't happen. He never thought that the cracks on his façade were so visible, but those three words would render everything useless, everything.

"Why do you keep following that blond blindly?" Flipping backwards, he brushed off Vincent's bullets with the blunt side of his sword."Can't you see what your actions have brought upon the planet you are so passionately trying to save?"

"It was Sephiroth who was trying to destroy the planet."

Genesis jumped backwards, landing on the low coffee table, sending scorching fireballs at the man before him while his hand caressed the ruby blade. Swinging Rapier in a semi-circle, he watched as Vincent leaped backwards, firing at him, which he took care of by casting a barrier.

"He wants to cleanse this world of those humans, which neither you nor I belong to."

He could see as confusion flashed in those ruby eyes, the firm hold on the gun faltering momentarily yet the ex-Turk shook his head, resuming their fight.

_With pleasure. _Vincent proved to be very skillful, as good as Tseng, if not better. No one knew if he were present back then, at Shin-Ra, who'd have become the head of the department. Though he didn't know for how long this battle would go on. He had never engaged in a serious fight with the Turks.

"Why do you do this?"

The elder's deep voice rang from one of the rooms, waiting for him to come.

"Why do I do what?"

He closed his eyes, concentrating on his other senses. It was silence at first, his own breathing, the soft creak of leather which he'd gotten used to soon filling in the room. It was impossible not to find the raven haired man. His aura, the power of the entity inside him, the darkness was hard to miss, was hard to ignore, to resist.

Azure eyes flew open, the cold touch of metal on his forehead sending shivers down his spine. Not that he was afraid.

"This."

A smirk twisted his lips, amusement written all over his face."What is _this_?" His eyes were riveted on the man who stood in front of him, the silent threat not making him lessen his hold on the hilt.

"Madness. Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Why don't you just do it? Kill me so that your world can be a better, happier place to live?" He tilted his head, the smirk widening."Your situation, this world and the humans, is beyond salvation."

Vincent was silent, his ruby eyes never the once looking away from him.

"Why don't you do it, Vincent? Why don't you kill me?" He moved away from the gun, though he saw as Vincent's finger twitched on the trigger."Dye your hands with my blood," Emotions were flowing freely in his voice, his hand subconsciously flipped the auburn tresses behind his ears as he paced in Vincent's gunshot.

He came to a stop, looking fixedly at his golden-tinged eyes."Bathe in it, like you did in Sephiroth's."

The ex-Turk now held the gun with both hands, a slight tremble he hadn't noticed shaking his hands.

Genesis just stood there, letting the tangible silence fall around them. Vincent's erratic breathes broke it now and then, faint emerald traces wisping around him, the slight shake to his hands increasing until he collapsed to his knees. He just watched.

The bare chest was heaving, the ebony mane plastered across pale skin in sharp contrast.

Why was he just standing there doing nothing?

The clear bottle of vodka was still beside the couch, unscathed.

Did being fair, just, mean anything?

"Don't do this…"

Vincent's exhausted whisper rang in the room.

He never heard his last words.

It all went on in a blur.

Shards were on the floor, tangled between black tresses, everywhere.

Dark, viscous liquid was dropping from jagged points of the broken neck that was in his hand.

Onyx locks were on the floor, surrounding the ex-Turk in an angry halo, glistening with the blood that crawled lazily on the pale forehead, pooling around him.

_There are things that need to be done. _Sacrifices need to be made. In this case, even sacrificing all of humanity didn't suffice.

Vincent wasn't a human. He belonged with them. He was just a mismatched ring of their chain.

He let go of the broken glass, turning on his heel, leaving for the door.

Being fair meant nothing. They were monsters after all.

Genesis felt nothing.


End file.
